


A Jolly Holiday

by WoodlandGoddess1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: I had so much fun working on this art of Huninor and little Merlin during one of their earliest xmases together!(Forgot to crop off the edge again, JFC. *facepalms* I'm gonna put it down to running on tired/xmas brain)I'd love to know what people think!





	A Jolly Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).



> I had so much fun working on this art of Huninor and little Merlin during one of their earliest xmases together!
> 
> (Forgot to crop off the edge again, JFC. *facepalms* I'm gonna put it down to running on tired/xmas brain)
> 
> I'd love to know what people think!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
